


Waking Up to 30%

by abyssalUpwelling



Series: It's Always Sunny in the Systar System [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Rex Back to the Futured just a little, Spaceships, he'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: Short story of Rex getting saved/brought back into existence by one of those Classic Space Astronauts.





	Waking Up to 30%

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lego classic space astronaut ask blog, askjenny, where Rex has become this guy that lives on the couch and binges 80's movies.

Mission Date 5/16/2019 (One Week Ago)

**[Space Lab]**

A dark room sits within the space station. The only light coming from the computer screen left on, [it displaying a message log from a few hours ago. ](https://askjenny.tumblr.com/post/184831763368/okay-but-what-if-i-knew-someone-who-had-super) It seems whoever this study space was set for had ran off in a hurry a few hours ago, but where could they be?

**[Asteroid Field]**

Jenny fumbles setting up some weird looking machine on top of a slow-moving asteroid. The machine was covered in assorted “borrowed” high end technology, that Jenny probably didn’t fully understand. 

She switches the on switch on the top of the machine, but it just gives off a small spark and nothing more.

“Oh c’mon,” she says aggravated enough to give the machine a small kick, “this is supposed to be the weakest universal in the galaxy, if this is gonna work it has to work here.”

But the machine doesn’t respond to any kicks, pushing, or prodding. So she slumps down against a boulder on the asteroid, and takes out a communicator, getting ready to send in a message to her blog that it was probably going to be impossible to save this Rex guy.

But that message would never get sent, since she ended up getting distracted by some floating debris not to far from the asteroid she was resting on. She puts back her communicator and tries to get a closer look at it, why she could swear it was a human body floating out there. Then it registers it is just a human, just out there, floating in the cold abyss of space. For a moment she forgets how to breathe, her veins turn cold as old memory takes grip. But she shakes that off and takes a running start off the asteroid and she jumps up to grab the floating space hobo, and as soon as she grips onto them she shifts her gravity powers to send her back to the direction of the ship.

**[Jenny’s Spaceship]**

She carries the body through the airlock and finally lays it on the floor of the console room. The person’s suit seemed to be airtight, but they weren’t moving at all.

Jenny goes to carefully remove the helmet, and as soon as it’s off she drops to it the ground and takes a step back horrified. This person was missing their whole dang head.

She turns around, her mind racing, her first thought being that this was some sort of really distasteful prank, but even he wouldn’t go this far. If this wasn’t some prank, then maybe this person’s suit pressure had gotten messed up causing their head to explode, or what if there was a head eating alien that found the person and ate them up, that’s a scary thought. But how they died was important right now, what was important is that she had some dead astronaut on her ship and she needed to find some sort of identification to let their family know. With a deep breath she turns back around to see the dead body sitting up and facing her. Jenny reacts by screaming and taking her laser pistol out of it’s holster.

Now Rex is looking, well he thinks he’s looking; he feels like his eyes aren’t really working, at some humanoid figure pointing a gun at him. He looks around the room, trying to retrace his steps. Where had he been last, wasn’t he about to make sure Emmet ended up like him, no that didn’t work, Lucy had come for him, and then. He died. He distinctly remembers dying and going out on a cool remark about trademarking. But he wasn’t dead, he was here right now, thinking breathing, wait he wasn’t breathing. Why couldn’t he breathe, he raises his hand to his neck, but he can’t find it. He then raises his other hand to try and find the rest of his face, but there’s nothing. This was very concerning to him.

On Jenny’s end she saw a headless astronaut pop up and start waving his hands around his head. She lowers her gun a bit and tilts her head as she asks, “hey are you okay?”

Rex jumps, remembering there was someone in the room holding a gun at him, “I think I lost my head,” he says without thinking.

Jenny jumps back a little, “how did you just talk?”

The ghostly astronaut gives a shrug, “magic?”

Jenny puts her gun back in the holster, and heads closer to her spaceship guest, offering him a hand up, “I take it you’re aren’t normally like this?”

He slaps her friendly gesture away and stands by himself, “I mean normally do have a head yes, can you tell me where we are.”

“Oh, we’re in the asteroid field near the Stairgate, I was out here investigating the Universe’s Void, someone online told me to do it to try and bring this guy Rex Dangervest back to life.”

Rex chuckles at this, he guessed in him time gone he hadn’t lost any of his fans, “Dangervest huh?”

“Yeah, he’s a very popular space hero guy, who’s also like an evil future version of my brother’s friend Emmet.”

Rex was giving her a look of disbelief, but she couldn’t tell that, “your brother, wait no more important here, how do you know he’s evil?”

“Oh well that’s the story that’s been going around, an evil future version of The Special showed up and caused Armomageddon, I mean I don’t know the full story, but I’m sure Benny knows he was there.”

“Wait you know Benny? Benny Blue Chu?”

“I hope I know him he’s my lil brother.”

Rex goes to rub his temples, only to remember he no longer has a head. So he just ends up crossing his arms in annoyance. He needed to get out of here and figure out what was going on, “listen astro-nerd I would say this meeting has been great, but that would be a lie, but I should really be going.”

“I can’t exactly in good conscience let you go. You’re hurt, shouldn’t be alive, and I don’t even know if you have any credentials to protect yourself if I let you out of my site.”

Rex laughs at this, “listen buddy I can take care of myself, I’m I’m a trained space pirate, I can pilot, smuggle, destroy evil empire ships, and save princesses so I don’t need protecting-” Rex stops talking when he see’s the classic space astronaut eyes sparkle in excitement over something he just said.

“Well I guess it sounds like you don’t need any help, but you know I could use someone like you to help me,” Jenny says, she wants to blurt out that she wants him to train her to be a suave space hero, since she was obviously talking to the ghost of H*n Solo here, but he wasn’t the kind of guy who was going to drop everything to train a nobody like her, she needed a reason to make him stay, “I uh, don’t know if it’s possible to save this Rex man, I want it to be possible, but have no idea where to go.”

Rex seemed skeptical, “I thought you said this guy was evil, why are you trying to save him?”

“Oh, well just because someone is evil doesn’t mean they deserve to float in a void for all eternity, no one deserves that,” but after Jenny says that she sees the guy flinch.

“Maybe some people do,” he almost shouts waving his hand up and knocking off a box off a shelf in the room. That box probably should have been tied down, but it’s been a couple of years since Jenny had taken any spaceship safety protocol classes. The contents of the box scatter across the floor, all old VHS tapes. Jenny looks to the ghost space hobo who has become mesmerized by them, leaning down to look them over. He ends up picking one, Back to the Future 2, “you, uh have a tape player.”

“Oh, uh back at my house, we could head back there and watch it, and any others if you want to.”

Rex looks down to the tapes, and then back to Jenny, giving her a shrug, “wellbeing that I don’t have a home, ship, or family to go to right now that sounds like a great plan.”

She bounces into the air in excitement, “awesome, I’ll get us flying there,” she starts heading to the piloting bay when she stops for a second, “oh what do you want me to call you?” She asks, crossing her fingers he’s going to say H*n Solo.

“Uhhh,” Rex says stalling trying to think of a fake name to tell her, because he has a feeling if she found out who he really was she might try to get him to reconnect with old friends, “Risk-Man,” he lies.

Jenny floats in silence for a few seconds trying to figure out why he would tell her an obviously fake name, before she jumps to the conclusion that he can’t trust with his real identity, and that she first needs to earn his trust so he can reveal who he really is, and with that conclusion jumped to she gives him a subtle nod, “great to meet you Risk!”


End file.
